Last Breakup beck and jade
by SoulsGoneBy
Summary: Jade broke up with Beck...AGAIN. But her reasons are unknown to everyone. All they know is she meaner, Gone most of the time, and her wardrobe updated.   When the truth is out, we'll discover not only what happened to jade, but also, whats cat's big news


**One Shot : The Story Of My Heart**

**Song: paramore: my heart**

**9 days: Story of a girl**

**:3 hi! im new here and i wanted to start out with a beck and jade oneshot..with a bit of cobbie and just a hint of tandre. 3 enjoy! **

**PS: i love cream cheese ice cream...its real.]**

**p.p.s: if you dont understand the title its about both of the songs that were the ones that i listened as i wrote this :3 **

Everyone watched as Jade started a new fight with Beck, no one seemed half surprised, they always fought.

"so your doing this again? breaking up with me? " he asked, following her as she quickly opened her locker, pulled out her favorite scissors and slammed the locker shut. "YES. WE. WERE THROUGH! ARENT YOU HAPPY TORI FUCKING PERFECT VEGA CAN HAVE YOU NOW?" Jade yelled, stomping off as Beck half followed. Not knowing if it was real this time.

"you being ridiculous!" he called after her, making her spin on her heels, "WHAT DO YOU CARE? IM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE!" she yelled one again, stomping right into trina and making her fall on her ass and complain.

Beck sigh sitting at the lunch table, Jade was nowhere to be found and he was worried. Last time he had said Jade had never done anything nice to him to convince himself she wasnt right for him but this time he couldn't lie, Jade was much nicer. But he knew she wasnt coming back. This time she seemed completely convinced and there was a flame in her eyes. "hey there !" tori sat across from him, frowning when he dint answer. "beck.. i know you feel bad but jade wasnt the one" tori said moving next to him and setting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, He shook his head, "no tori, she IS the one, i know it but.. shes just so...her!" he ran a hand through his head in frustration. Thinking over what started the fight in the first place.

Jade sigh, feeling the pain of her descition hit her. She was walking through the park of her childhood neighborhood. Everything seemed to get dark and cloudy and her pain was again, not the good kind as she always put it. Jade sat at the swings, she knew she shouldn't have snapped on beck but she hated feeling the weak one that needs protection. Thats toris job. "hey" Jade glanced up at sinjin that had sometime in her sobbings sat besides her. "what do you want?" she asked threateningly, He shrugged, " i wanted to check if you were okay..." he said, " you know beck only meant good... your strong jade but everyone needs someone to lean on..even you" he added. Sinjin seemed normal at the time, "wait.. how do you what happened?" she asked, forgetting all thoughts of him possibly being normal for once. "I was..hiding behind becks car.." he got up, running away before she threw her scissors at him, which she was reaching for.

Once she was alone again, Jade thought back to what started their fight .

~_~ FLASHBACK ~_~

Jade and Beck were Walking around the park, Their hands in each others as they enjoyed the quiet and each others complany. But disaster always made its way to them. No matter how impossible it got.

"hey there baby girl" they stopped at a tall man , drunkly made his way to them. "leave me alone" she tried to keep walking but beck was standing still. "maybe we should go?" he asked, he knew things gots a bit weird after dark but thats what jade liked, weird. "no. beck. i want to finish the whole walk" jade insisted, rolling her eyes when the drunk kept talking. "yeah.. let her stay. i'll take care of sunshine here" he slurred, dragging his words and reaching for jade. Beck put her behind him, giving the drunky a punch and pulling jade to the part of the park where a larger and more normal crowd were hanging out.

"beck! what the hell? i want to go back! beck stop pulling!" she yelled, yanking her hands from his. "I DONT need you choosing what i do and what i dont do or protecting me! i cant take care of myself!" stomping out to the parking lot where becks car was parked. He followed behind,

"really? how? by letting the guy go and rape you right? yeah, you sure can take care of yourself!"

He yelled back both of them getting in and continuing the fight as he drove.

~_~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_~

Jade sniffed as rain drizzled down, she just sat there as it began to pour, trying to hide her tears in the rain. It always seemed to work but her sobs said it all.

"Jade" she got up , turning to tori who was standing there with a huge umbrella and a coffee in her hand. "i brought coffee" she said holding it out to Jade who took it and walked under the umbrella. Tori pulled jade along with her to robbies car, "i know you want him back. and just so we know, this is for him not you..." Jade nodded getting in the back seat and Tori in the front. "th-thanks.." Jade whispered. Tori smiled and handed her a bag of clothes, "get changed, robbie and i wont look. " she said turning to robbie who pushed all the mirrors away from his view of jade so she could changed.

Beck sigh and andre shoved him into the seat again, "andre i dont feel like watching performances today" he complained, Andre rolled his eyes, "you'll wanna see this one. I promise you'll thank me" andre responded sitting besides him, cat on beck other side holding him down. Beck stared down at his lap, not really paying attention to the other performers. "SHES COMING!" sinjimn called , beck roleld his eyes not paying attention. Until andre elbowed him.

Jade got out of the car, "tori i cant do this! sing that infront of them all? beck wont take me back, im too mean, and rude, and.. and ganky!" she complained as tori pulled her behind stage . "look jade, becks out there sulking cause you dumped him for caring. If YOU dont sing it, i will and i'll tell him it was from you, then he really wont take you in for being such a scaredy-cat! " tori shook her a bit and nodded and sinjin who announced jade has arrived. Jade peeked out and nodded at tori, smiling a bit. "thanks tori" she said, not a quiet as she had before.

"There is no upper hand im giving you mine,

It doesnt have to end up wasting our time"

Jade swallowed hard, black dots appearing in her view as she sang, feeling slightly nauseous. Tori smiled walking over to the couch where andre , cat, and beck were. "beck" she said , trying to catch his attention as his eyes stuck to jade , hers on his. She knew it was better not to interrupt so she grinned at cat, who was grinning like a little toothy mouse.

"

There things that i should say,

but here in my way i wanna let you know..thats its all - "

Jade stopped, feeling the urge to vomit and dropped the mic, running off stage and into the bathroom. Collapsing at the first toilet stall and emptying her stomach. Everyone cheering turned to frowns, Tori running after jade and beck behind her, though he had to wait outside since it was the girls room. "Jade- ow!" she scrunched her face up at jades vomiting, holding her hair up. She glanced at jades ourse where a document file was sticking out.

"tori" jade groaned letting out another round as tori checked them. "jade! jade! your.." tori shook her a little by the shoulders, Jade glanced up at her, "pregnant? .. i know.." jade whispered, her eyes watering up. Tori frowned, "why dint you tell beck your pregnant? that would have explained everything! jade.. " she said as jade got up and rinsed her mouth pulling out a toothbrush and a small toothpaste, she had been vomiting for a while and had the toothbrush with her at all times. "how long?" she asked, Tori had never noticed jades more baggy shirts or her travels to the bathroom, or even her eating and no one would notice her being more bitchy since she was jade, she was always bitchy. "thee and a half.." jade cleaned herself, making sure to fix her make-up to erase any signs of crying.

Tori nodded, "jade... i think you should talk to him.. i know you dont want to but.. hes the father and you know beck isnt gonna hate you.. it takes two to make that happen" she said not wanting to make jade mad. Jade nodded, "i will.. but its so frustrating with dad and HA, and .. and us fighting.. all the time, tori i dont know if we can make it through this and then im going to be walking around with a baby it my arms that i cant take care of cause i .. i just cant! you know how i get when im annoyed , why if i hurt her? then its all my fault and i cant live up to the thoughts that i can cause a small child's death!" Jade rambled on not stopping to breath as tori tried to calm her down. "jade... you.. we dont think you dangerous, ive seen you be nice.. even if you hate me" jade frowned feeling guilty for hating tori for all those years, "i ..dont hate you.. i just.. i wanted to be like..perfect tori vega since.. " tori smiled and hugged her, "go talk to beck " she said pushing jade out and frowning, " oh.. im stuck in the bathroom now.." she side and looked at the window, rolling her eyes and slipping out from it.

"how much did you hear?" jade asked quietly , looking like a guilty child. "just your love for tori ... vomiting.. and i dunno 3 1/2 moths of a child i dint know i had" beck said , calm but hurt. Jade nodded , "listen beck... i- i was scared.. i dint want you to leave me or make me .. kill it.. i cant take a life and its gonna complicate us" all the make-up worth nothing since her new warm tears ruined it all. Beck sigh cupping her cheeks, "jade, i wouldn't do that.. you know it.. yes its going to be complicated but its worth it. I love you jade, and i love it too... " Jade smiled softly, "im sorry beck.. ive been.. " she glanced down at her stomach, " really hard on you, i know you were trying to help but.. i wanted to feel like having him.. wouldn't make me weak.." she said looking back to beck who shook his head. "its okay.. im sorry for yelling at you.. " he bent down to kiss her , " so, its a boy?" he asked , feeling like he was high, "yeah.." she said smiling back and kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

They din't know how they would make it. Sure they would have to leave the RV and an apartment or a house. Yeah they would have to balance between school and the child. Yes it would be hell with jades mood swings. Yes their parents wouldn't like the idea. But they were keeping the child and they were getting married like they should.

~_~ 5 1/2 months later ~_~

"what are you guys naming him? "

Tori asked her hand in andre's who was now her fiancee, they were all chilling out in Becks RV infront of their house. They still hung out there since it brought back good and bad memories.. more good than bad. Beck shrugged, "we'll know when its time" he said casually, Jade froze, "beck?" she asked, everyone snapped their heads at her, excpecting another fight, "its time.." she groaned everyone jumped up doing their part to get them there. Cat and Robbie opened the door, to the car, they were dating now too, it was awkward but cute.

After hours of jade squeezing Becks hand at the point where he was sure she was dislocating bones and Everyone else pazing around the waiting room, cat asleep, leaning he head on Robbies shoulder, robbie reading a magazine, andre sitting on a chair as tori paced infront of him. she wouldn't chill, sure jade and tori weren't best friends but tori was afraid jade was too weak to survive since the doctor said jade could die.

After a while a nurse came to lead them in to the room where jade smiling down at the bundle in her arms, beck had his arm around her shoulder and was also smiling. Everyone rushed in , having their turns at carrying the baby and complementing the babies features. Beck obvious hair and eyebrows, jades eyes , and the mix between beck and jades skin, since the baby wasnt as pale as jade was. "so.. what will you be naming him?" cat asked, Jade glanced at beck , "we are not naming him beck JR" she said seriously but cracked a smiled, "well we arent calling him bade either" he shot back, "umm.. how about.. Blade?" Jade asked everyone shook their heads.

"i think his name should be jaydon.. i mean .. yeah it sounds like jade but its very beck-like too.." cat piped up, everyone gave her a weird look but smiled, "i think thats great... hes has some of both of us" beck said turning to jade who nodded, "thanks cat" she said sincerely, not in her usual rough tone. Something jade HAD learned with everyone was to say thank you.. .though they couldn't get her to apologize or say excuse me very often. Everyone but beck hoped that Jaydon dint end up with jades attitude.

After a while cat walked up to jade who had been taking a nap but was now up, "what does it feel like to have a baby?" she asked, making everyone turn to hear the answer, "the good kind of pain, why?" jade asked, smiling. Tori smiled a bit, so thats why jade always complained about not being the good kind of pain. She had a weird idea, "hey beck, how does it feel to be married to jade?" she asked, he gave her a sarcastic look, "the good kind of torture" he answered simply, making her giggled.

"Im pregnant" Cat said out of the blue, everyone stopped their joking at turned to her. "wow guys congrats..!" andre said patting robbie's back. "yeah.. i dint think you had it in you robbie...literally" jade said , half joking. Making everyone roll their eyes, they were use to her and had somehow gotten to love her attitude , even though they all had gotten annoyed at some point in the past.

:3 thats it. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know whatcha think!


End file.
